Scar Tissue
by Magpie Game
Summary: A division injury brings Nanao and Shunsui closer one night.
1. Chapter 1

**Just a quick note: I probably won't always use canon specific use of reistu or power. I sometimes like to play with things but keep the characters the same. Just wanted to put a fore warning out there. **

"Nanao-chan?" Shunsui's voice called to her from the doorway, but she remained staring out the office window. The division was empty, it was well past evening clock out. Nanao had remained in the office, not working, but simply waiting for the news. Shunsui had been at the fourth division for most of the day.

"Yes, sir?"

"The 10th seat will be alright."

"Alright, sir?" It was a vague word. She wanted more details.

"She will heal and live, Nanao-chan." Shunsui explained. "Her injuries were not life threatening. True, she lost a lot of blood, but the healing kido you performed on her helped stop that."

"And Kiyone?"

"Kiyone-kun is also healing well. Her injury was more severe, but she is expected to make a quick recovery. Ukitake was very pleased with how you handled the situation and his third seat." Shunsui continued.

"She asked me to heal the younger girl first." Nanao said. "Jushiro should be very proud of her."

"He is, Nanao-chan." Shunsui walked closer to her now, standing one pace length away from her. He noted the rigidity of her back and sighed. Shunsui raised his hand to reach out to her, but let it fall back to his side. Touching her now would be a bad idea.

"None of this eases your discomfort."

"Discomfort isn't the right word, captain." Nanao snapped. After a pause she turned to face him. "Are you going to discipline me?"

"For following orders?"

"For allowing our 10th seat on a mission along with a 3rd seat. She clearly was not qualified. I should have selected a different candidate." Nanao explained.

"Our 10th seat has been eager to prove herself for some time. Besides, Kiyone is a proven fighter. You couldn't know that the hollow would be a mutated one. Or that our 10th seat would interrupt Kiyone-kun's kido." Shunsui shook his head. "I'm not disciplining you Nanao."

"Then allow me to change the schedule for-"

"No, Nanao-chan." His voice was firm and she knew not to press him. "You're the most competent lieutenant in all of Sereitei. I'm not allowing you to dig yourself a grave of guilt and question everything you do. Go home. Get some rest. You've been up all day and night."

She crossed the space between them and stared boldly into his eyes. He met her, hoping for a thread of gentleness there. But instead he saw anger and pain.

"That girl will be disfigured for the rest of her life." Nanao replayed the incident in her mind. She saw the slash, the spray of blood, the way the girl's cheek was falling off of her face. A throb of empathy flashed through her and Nanao placed a hand over her chest.

"You don't know that." Shunsui shook his head. "The fourth has advanced scar healing techniques."

"Ah yes." Nanao nodded. "I've forgotten Retsu's famed healing. Surely only she will be able to piece that poor child's face together again."

A heavy silence fell between them. Nanao instantly regretted her words. Her gaze dropped to her feet. She knew the level of respect he carried for Captain Unohana. Even she was not allowed to ever speak of Retsu-san with vulgarity.

"Go home Nanao." He wasn't using an affectionate terms now. His voice as strong and cold as steel. "Go home and rest. That's an order."

Nanao looked back up at him. Now it was his turn to wear a guarded look. He was careful with his anger. It was powerful, Shunsui rarely let it out. She was toeing the line now. It would be best to listen to his advice.

"Good day Captain." Nanao nodded and shunpoed out of the office.


	2. Chapter 2

Rest was nearly impossible. Nanao lifted her eyes to the clock on her bedroom wall. It was too early for him to be home, too late for him to be at the office. He was most likely out drinking, perhaps with Rangiku, perhaps with Ukitake-san, perhaps with both. Nanao wasn't sure. She could call Rangiku but that felt desperate. They had a handful of places they preferred although they had tried nearly every restaurant and bar in the area. Nanao desperately wanted to see him, but she wasn't desperate enough to go from place to place looking for him. He needed to understand where she was coming from. Defying his orders was a rare feat for her. Asking for discipline almost never happened. And she never, ever made him angry before that day. If he understood maybe he would-

Maybe he would what? Nanao didn't even know what she wanted him to do. She just wanted him to know. She could search for him. If she sent a bit of reistu out to scan over the area she could pick up his energy easily. Normally, she did this when she was closer or when he was hiding from a work assignment. Still, if she was careful enough he might not notice her looking for him. But that would be beyond the point, right? Didn't she want him to know she was looking for him? Didn't she want him to know that she wanted him to be close to her? Nanao sighed and shook her head. She could sit there and examine her motives or she could act. For the first time in a long time Nanao decide to act before thinking.

It didn't take long for her to find him. Shunsui was at the second place on her list. He was most likely lounging in a booth with his friends, listening to Rangiku tell a story while fighting off potential suitors. No matter many times she rejected the same men, they always came back to her night after night. It must be hard being that beautiful, Nanao chuckled to herself. His reitsu was relaxed and undisturbed. If she pressed a little more he would be alerted to what she was doing. He would come to her immediately, potentially worried or amused. Nanao wavered, all her steely resolve from a moment ago was melting. Now she felt guilty and creepy, neither of which she enjoyed. She sighed, and decided to pull back and apologize tomorrow, but it was too late. His reitsu tensed and she knew he knew she was searching for him. Nanao pulled her energy back quickly, wrapping it tightly around herself. She flighted to her living room, lunging for the main light and turning it off. Next, she ran around to the kitchen and turned off that light too, leaving only the lamps in her bedroom on. Shunsui was on her porch before Nanao could turn those off.

Steeling her nerves, Nanao walked to the door and opened it a sliver. Shunsui wasn't in front of the door. Nanao sighed and pushed the door open more, stepping onto the threshold. He was leaning against the house. He was hatless and the moon softly lit his profile. Affection and desire flared in her belly. She inhaled quietly, trying to stamp down the flames before speaking.

"You didn't knock." Nanao said.

"I didn't know if you wanted me too." Shunsui countered. "You disappeared far too quickly."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have bothered you."

"It wasn't a bother." He shook his head.

"I shouldn't have interrupted you in such a," _Creepy_, she thought. "Childish way."

"You didn't. I was getting bored anyway." Shunsui grinned and Nanao's mouth went dry. The flames in her belly roared and she wanted nothing more than to take his uniform in her fist and drag him into her bedroom. Instead, she would ask him enter on his accord.

"Will you come inside? I need to show you something."

He nodded but his eyes were wide. She shut the door behind him and reached for the small lamp next to the table in her living room. That light was gentle and attractive. The over head lights were much too harsh for what she wanted to reveal.

"What is it Nanao-chan? Is something about today, the mission, still bothering you?" He asked, sitting on his heels. Her back was facing him and she nodded. "Nanao-chan will you-"

"I need to show you something." She repeated, "But it's difficult for me. Will you wait to speak until I show you?"

"Yes." He answered, intrigued but wary.

Nanao loosened her sash with her fingers and turned around. She kept her head down as her fingers worked quickly. Her hands parted her yukata just enough to reveal a long rectangle of mostly pale flesh from her collarbone to her belly button. He could see the beginnings of the curves of her breasts but that was it, the rest was obscured by the fabric. A long scar started under the fabric covering her left breast. It snaked down to her belly button where it tapered off. It was so pink and faded that it was barely visible in the delicate light. But even in that light he could tell the skin was raised and puckered where the slash started and stopped. It was as wide as his finger and it marred the line of her abdominal muscles. Nanao lifted her head and her stormy eyes met his dark ones. He sucked in a breath.

"The last man who saw this flinched and turned away from me." Nanao explained. "I've never heard from him again. He had spent countless hours with me, trying to woo and win me. But one look at all of me and he fled."

"Nanao-chan," Shunsui began.

"People ask me why I don't modify my uniform, this is why. If it should move in anyway it would be revealed. If a mark such as this, which can be so easily hidden, _could be so ugly i_magine the marks on that poor girl's face." Nanao swallowed. She was exposed physically yes, but now she was exposing her heart. "I was angry for years for being sent on that mission. Imagine what that girl must think of me? I'm the mother of her disfigurement."

"Did I send you on that mission Nanao?" Shunsui raised his eyebrows. The desire to reach out and touch her began to grow again. This time he wouldn't be able to resist it.

"No. Not directly. It was the lieutenant after Yadomaru-sensei disappeared." Nanao explained.

"Nanao-chan," His voice was so inviting, Nanao began to forget the boundaries she put in place. "Come here Nanao-chan."

Nanao sighed and moved closer to him. He placed his hands on her hips and tugged gently. Nanao sunk to her knees in front of him. This wasn't how she imagined this going. She imagined that he would shake his head and say something flowery about her over thinking. Then they would go on and he would never make a flirtatious remark to her again. That was why she had delayed telling him for so long. She couldn't bear losing the affection he had for her. So she hid herself behind fan smacks and smoldering desire. Nanao expected him to flee when she showed him the truth. Instead his eyes were liquid heat and his hands remained on her hips.

"The last man who saw this was a fool, who wasn't worth your beauty." Shunsui whispered as he lifted his left hand to trace the scar from her left breast to her belly button. Nanao gasped. Shunsui smiled and his right hand ran a soothing circle on her hip. "You are beautiful Nanao. Deeply and truly. A scar would never change that for me. A million scars would never change that for me. That man was a fool and an ass who doesn't deserve any romantic advances from you."

His left hand slid from her belly to her back and pulled her closer to him as he sat up on his knees. Her head tipped up to allow him to capture her lips with his. Nanao groaned as the kiss deepened, much of her own making as it was his. She sucked on his lower lip and welcomed his tongue when it sought entry.

"Nanao-chan," He murmured. "Nanao, I love you."

"I know," She loosened the sash completely and let the yukata slip off her shoulders. Her skin puckered in the night chill. Shunsui rose to his feet and pulled her up with him. His hands were heavy and warm on her body. Shunsui had been in her house before and knew where her bedroom was, but he still paused. He needed to know that she wanted this as much as he did.

"Nanao," He began but she cut him off before he could finished.

"That door." She pointed to the left of them, indicating to her bedroom. Shunsui lifted her into his arms and carried through that door. He went to sit her on the edge of the bed but she shook her head. Nanao took a small step back from him, holding his face in her hands. She pulled the haoris from his shoulder. Then her hands rested on the sash at his waist.

"Nanao, look at me Nanao." Shunsui asked. She raised her eyes to his, removing her glasses and placing them on the stand near her bed. He opened his mouth to speak but no questions came out. Nanao only nodded and sough his lips with her.

"Yes," She whispered as she began to peel his layers from his body. Nanao pressed forward, leaving a trail of wet kisses from the center of his chest to his neck. Shunsui groaned and shrugged out of his uniform. Together they sunk down on the bed, managing the awkward exchange of weight and clothes and affection. He murmured more words of love and affection. Nanao nodded and returned with her whole self, but she only whispered one word.

"Yes."


	3. Chapter 3

"Your bed is bigger than I thought it would be."

Nanao turned to face him. She kept her belly pressed into the bed and her head on the pillow. She was certain her hair was messy, but she didn't care. Nanao was surprised to find him awake. He was slouching but sitting on the mattress, one of his knees bent and both feet on the bed. The sun was peeking through her blinds as her body's internal clock began to ring. His voice and appearance suggested that he was firmly awake. Surely this wasn't his normal waking hour?

"Is that surprising to you?" Nanao's voice was scratchy with sleep.

"A little. It's also more comfortable than I imagined." Shunsui leaned closer to her. "I was expecting something smaller and firmer for my tightly wound Nanao-chan."

Nanao scoffed. Part of her wanted to reach out and snuggle into him but she resisted. Yes, they had been intimate the night before. But physical intimacy was only one part of what she wanted from him. She needed to know where he stood on the other parts.

"I'm surprised you're up so early." She yawned and arched her back up into a cat pose. Then she relaxed back on the mattress. "Were you planning on sneaking away?"

"I wanted to make sure you didn't regret last night." Shunsui frowned. "Because I didn't. I meant what I said Nanao."

"I know." She answered automatically.

"No." He shook his head. "You don't. I love you Nanao. I don't need you to say it back to me; but I need you to understand that I want more from you then just one night."

"What do you want then?" Nanao asked in a small voice.

"I want to be with you. I want to be your friend, your confidant, your lover, your long term lover." He clarified.

"My captain?" She smirked and he grinned.

"Do you want to go to another squad?" He asked. She shook her head. "I want you, Nanao-chan, with me. What do you want?"

"You." The answer was simple, but it was the truth. If he had asked her years ago she would have had a longer list. Ideals. Big dreams. Career goals. Over time all of that faded. She had grew from the girl wonder with no family to a competent shinigami with friends and a career. She had a home. If she wanted a lover she could take one. Contrary to popular opinion she had been on dates and even had relationships. None of those men lasted very long. None of those men were Shunsui. He was all she wanted now.

"Me?" He raised an eyebrow.

"You. On terms we both agree with."

"I think you'll find me a decent negotiator." Shunsui moved closer to her. He relaxed his leg and turned so his body was facing hers. Nanao flashed him a grin and wiggled to him, pressing her shoulder against him.

"I'm sure I will. But you need to understand what I was feeling yesterday with the tenth seat."

"I know." Shunsui nodded. "There's a reason I don't like sending you out to the battle field Nanao-chan. But we all know what we sign up for when we enter Gotei 13. The guilt you feel is understandable. I've felt it too, over every single lost member of our division. But I won't have you second guess your abilities at all. Regret is unproductive. It's entirely opposite of who you are, Nanao."

"Opposite of me?" She asked, running her finger along his jawline.

"I won't let second guessing yourself take away your strengths. That's why you aren't being disciplined for what happened Nanao."

"Oh." Nanao nodded.

"You're the best lieutenant I've ever had, Nanao. You're the best lieutenant, period. Missions are going to end badly. That is always going to be a strong possibility. We have to keep moving." Then he pressed his lips against her. Nanao turned to him fully, her breasts pressed against his bare chest. His arm snaked around her waist as he pulled them back down to the bed. She pulled away catching his gaze with hers.

"Did you wake up early just to tell me that?" Nanao asked.

"Yes. And to make sure you didn't run off."

"It's my house." She smirked.

"I thought you would be more skittish than this." He grinned and brushed her naked back with his hand.

"I don't want to be skittish with the man I love." Nanao said quietly. Shunsui inhaled deeply, his eyes hot with desire.

"Nanao-chan," He rumbled.

"I mean it." She murmured under his lips.

"I trust you." He replied. Shunsui pulled his strong Nanao closer. In a few moments she would protest that they would be late and he would convince her it would be worth it. He knew her too well. Nanao would like to keep up some semblance of their former routine and boundaries. Even after they informed the first division. It would make her comfortable, which was something that mattered to him. She was being vulnerable with him, he wanted to protect that, because it was a rare gift. After so many years, they were open now. He would keep that safe.


End file.
